It is known in the prior art, when a vehicle enters a passenger station, to operate the passenger doors in the station in conjunction with the passenger doors of the vehicle stopped in that station. After the vehicle stops in the station, it transmits a signal which tells the station door control apparatus that the vehicle is stopped and aligned with the station doors. A signal is then transmitted to the vehicle door control appratus telling the vehicle to open its doors, and the vehicle in turn transmits a signal requesting the station doors to open. After the predetermined dwell time for the station stop is completed, the vehicle and station doors are commanded to close and the vehicle departs from the station. This operation is described in an article entitled "Atlanta Airport Automated Guideway Transit System" that was published as Preprint 36549 of the ASCE Convention in Altanta, Ga., in October 1979.
It is known in the prior art to control the doors of a transit vehicle after a program stop operation for the vehicle is completed and the vehicle is positioned in the station at zero speed. Upon proper alignment with the station platform, the vehicle door control receiver will detect the presence of a door open signal from the station door antenna. After checking the validity of this signal, the vehicle door control transmitter will send a signal to permit the station passenger doors to open. The vehicle doors open in synchronization with the station doors and further depend upon the provision of a zero speed signal and a brake pressure applied signal. This operation is described in an article entitled "Recent Applications of Microprocessor Technology to People Mover Systems" that was published in the record of the 29th IEEE Vehicle Technology Group Conference at Chicago, Ill., in March 1979.
It is known in the prior art to provide respective power supplies for each of the station passenger doors and the vehicle passenger doors, with separate motors and control logic signal decoding and considerable effort being made to synchronize the opening and closing of both the station and vehicle doors, and to prevent the vehicle doors from opening when the vehicle is not in the station in proper position and at zero speed before the doors can open.